


Dean Winchester/Apollo the Pretty

by nebulein



Series: First Kisses ficlets [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, POV Second Person, spn/bsg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-20
Updated: 2006-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the third time you fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester/Apollo the Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Some months ago there was a meme going around: _Give me two characters from a fandom (or from different fandoms, because crossovers are awesome) I know of and I will tell you how their first kiss was._  
>  This is what came out of that.
> 
> Written for krazykipper.

It’s the third time you fuck.

The first time he shoves you against a bathroom stall on Cloud 9, after you’ve spent the better part of the evening eyeing each other up and getting spectacularly drunk. It’s hard and rough, almost brutal in its animality, and it leaves you shaking and more satisfied than you’ve been in months.

The second time you surprise him in his quarters after he’s just taken a shower. Little droplets of water are still trickling over his gleaming chest and the small towel around his hips reveals more than it hides. You drop to your knees right then and there and he willingly lets the towel slide and buries his fingers in your short hair.

When he steps out of the raptor after having been away for over a month on a mission, a small crowd greets him. However, the moment he lays eyes on you he practically rushes out of the hangar deck, sure that you’ll be right on his heels. You turn a corner in pursuit and suddenly find yourself pressed against the wall. He smiles, dangerously and full of promise, and you press your groin against his leg, raising an eyebrow and biting your bottom lip. You’ve been dancing around each other for weeks until that night on Cloud 9, when the pull of mutual attraction finally had you clashing, crashing into each other like two meteors on direct collision course.

“Welcome back, Commander.” Your voice is husky, evidence of your arousal. In fact, you’ve been half hard ever since you heard the news that he was coming back today. Even now you can’t stop the small movements of your hips, rocking against him. His kiss is sudden and takes you by surprise. It’s carnal and passionate, like everything else between you. After a moment he releases his grip on your wrists and you immediately wrap your arms around him, pulling him closer. He grunts and kisses you more fiercely, hands determinedly finding their way under your shirt. The sensation makes you realize how much you long for his touch.

When you finally break apart, you look both a bit disheveled. “My quarters. Three minutes, Lieutenant,” he growls in your ear and leaves. You stare after him for a second, before you take a deep breath, straighten your clothes and step out onto the main corridor again.

Two minutes and forty-three seconds later the two of you don’t even make it to the bed.


End file.
